Aprendiendo a Amarte
by Gacktita Haruno
Summary: Sasu x Saku Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Él un chico nuevo y ella la chica mas bella, inteligente e inalcanzable de todas, él esta dispuesto a conquistarla... ¿lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno aquí mi primer fic espero que les guste y díganme con toda sinceridad si soy un fiasco que renuncie lo entenderé opinen, critiquen y aconséjenme si?

Mmm si lo estoy subiendo de nuevo es que el otro día lo estaba releyendo para continuarlo y me di cuenta de algunos errores que ya llegaba el punto q me daba vergüenza jejej U

Aclaraciones:

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece T.T

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

Capitulo 1

Ya comenzaba a amanecer en la ciudad de Tokio y ya se veían a las personas prepararse para hacer sus quehaceres, ir a sus trabajos e ir al colegio ya que las vacaciones habían terminado. Este era el caso de Sakura Haruno una estudiante de 5º año era una joven muy atractiva y muy inteligente, por eso muchos chicos estaban atrás de ella, por no decir todos, lo que la hacia muy popular en su colegio aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención¿como era ella? su pelo de un extraño color rosa, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos como esmeraldas y su figura era envidiable

Abria los ojos pesadamente pues los primeros rayos de sol le daban de llano en la cara y los gritos de su madre para que se despertara no la ayudaban mucho a seguir durmiendo. Entonces se levanto dispuesta a ponerse su uniforme y luego ir a desayunar, el uniforme consistia en una pollera por arriba de las rodillas de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

.- SAKURA DEJA DE DORMIR Y BAJA YA QUE SE TE HACE TARDE –

.- ya voy..mamá..-decia una somnolienta Sakura mientras bostezaba, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora

.-YA ES TAN TARDE!?!?! – como un rayo se cambio, tomo una tostada y salio de la casa a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Iba corriendo como loca por las calles de la ciudad ya estaba llegando y en eso ve a su mejor amiga que iba un poco más adelante

.-HINATA!!! - iba gritando la ojiverde en lo que la alcanzaba

.-hola sakura-chan ¿te quedaste dormida otra vez?– dijo sonriente la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla, ella era muy tímida pero eso no le quitaba lo linda y amable

.-hola hi..na..ta-chan apurémoslos que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día – decía entre cortado por lo agitada que estaba

.-pero ya llegamos – dijo la peliazul señalando el instituto con una gotita en la sien "ummm todavía esta dormida" pesaba a juzgar por la cara de su amiga

.-ahh tienes razón jejejeje – dijo con una risita nerviosa la pelirosa

Una vez dentro del instituto se dirigieron a su aula. Una vez allí se encaminaron a sus asientos charlando como hacían habitualmente pero alguien tomo a la pelirosa del brazo deteniéndola

.- hola nerdita!!como estas? – una muchacha de tez blanca, pelirroja con lentes se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos con sus seguidoras que se reían por lo bajo. Karin era una chica que definitivamente sacaba a Sakura de sus casillas, estaba a la vista de todos que quería llamar la atención, su pollera bastante corta y su camisa desarreglada que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, aunque no era un fea chica su carácter era bastante difícil en simples palabras era vanidosa, egocéntrica y su envidia habían provocado una fuerte rivalidad con la pelirosa.

.-ahh fosforito - suspira "esta zorra ya empieza a molestar y todavía es temprano"

.-no me molestes, anda con ellos que parecen estar interesados en perder el tiempo escuchando las estupideces que puedas llegar a decirles, zorra– dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción de la pelirroja que echaba chispas de lo enojada que estaba.

.-JA! zorra yo…será que estas celosa porque yo si estuve con alguien? - respondió la pelirroja mientras intercambiaban miradas de pocos amigos

.-sabes muy bien que si quisiera estaría con cualquiera pero no soy como v..- empezó la pelirosa pero fue interrumpida por un chico la alzaba y gritaba…

.- SAKURA-CHANNNN TE EXTRAÑE MUCHOOOOOO!!!!!!!! – gritaba el rubio con una amplia sonrisa mientras la bajaba sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hace un momento entre las dos chicas

.- pero si serás molesto Naruto!!! - le recriminó claramente molesta con una venita en la frene, mientras alzaba un puño. Naruto era el mejor amigo de la pelirosa, se conocían desde la infancia y era muy ingenuo, descuidado, muy hiperactivo y travieso por lo que Sakura vivía enojándose con el (pero no muy en serio xD)

.-hola Naruto-kun – lo saludó la joven peliazul tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo, que se encontraba viento todo lo que pasaba con cara de resignación "¿por que siempre era igual con esas dos?"se preguntaba

.-hola Hinata-chan vamos a sentarnos que ahí viene el Kakashi-sensei - dijo esto ultimo con cara de fastidio

Una ves el sensei ahí y todos los alumnos en sus respectivos lugares este comenzó a hablar

.- Alumnos tengo una grata noticia, este año tendremos a un estudiante nuevo, así que más vale que sean buenos con el y no lo molesten, eso va para usted Uzumaki… no me quiero enterarme que vuelve a causar problemas – dijo el sensei mientras algunas risas se escuchaban en todo el aula – volviendo a lo del alumno nuevo aquí esta, pasa por favor y preséntate-

Un joven muy apuesto entro dejando a todas la chicas babeando y a los chicos maldiciendo entre dientes. Y no era para menos era un joven alto de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros y afilados, sus facciones eran simplemente perfectas, su tez blanca y sobre todo muy sexy (n/a: ya lo creo que siiii ¬).los miro a todos con indiferencia hasta que se alguien le llamo la atención, cierta chica de ojos verdes"que interesante, supongo que me divertiré un poco con ella, hm encima esta con el dobe , esto ba a ser muy facil " pensaba el moreno.

.-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke mucho gusto –dijo el joven con un tono seco, esa chica no se había ni siquiera fijado en el y eso comenzaba a molestarlo

Al final de la fila donde se sentaban Sakura , Naruto y Hinata, un rubio se encontraba boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

.-Naruto que pasa?? Que lo conoces?? –pregunto su compañera de banco un poco preocupada

.-si es un idiota, lo conocí en los primeros años de la secundaria fue cuando que te fuiste a Londres con tu tía y tu mama, él era mi mejor amigo, pero después nos peleamos y se volvió un creído, egocéntrico….y un Don Juan, coqueteando a todas las chicas, no dejes que te seduzca es un teme que solo quiere tener a todas besando el suelo por donde pasa ajj y encima de ser lindo era el mejor en todo y siempre me dejaba como un tonto! – contesto el rubio con el seño fruncido

.-siempre quedas como tonto, y respecto a que es el mejor en todo se va a tener que acostumbrar a ser el segundo porque para mejor en todo soy yo – dijo la ojiverde bromeado

.- bien Uchiha por ahora te sentaras delante de Haruno hasta que definamos los asientos – dijo el Kakashi que al ver la cara interrogante del aludido dijo – es la fila junto a la ventana en el segundo banco -

.-hmp – respondió el joven dirigiéndose allí con una media sonrisa

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aca les dejo el segundo capi. Estoy feliz por los reviws espero que les guste y déjenme sus opiniones, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviws a y una cosa mas (inner: que fastidiosa, a nadie le importa lo que tengas para decir, queremos saber que pasa con saku y el sexy-uchiha) esta biennn ya entendí ó.o

Aclaraciones:

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece T.T

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

Capitulo 2

en el capitulo anterior…

_.- bien uchiha por ahora te sentaras delante de Haruno hasta que definamos los asientos – dijo el kakashi que al ver la cara interrogante del aludido dijo – es la fila junto a la ventana en el segundo banco - _

_.-hmp – respondio el joven dirijiendose alli con una media sonrisa _

.-tranquilo naruto ya escuchaste a kakashi-sensei lo cambiaran de asiento pronto – susurraba la pelirosa al ver la cara de su compañero

.-bien chicos seguro pensaron que como hoy es el primer día de clases no harían nada pero no tienen tanta suerte, tendrán que hacer un examen de nivelación de matemática que es mi materia, así que empiecen que al final de la hora me los llevo – dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz mientras sacaba su icha icha paradise de su portafolios

.-PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO DATTEBAYO!!!!! – reclamaba un muy fastidiado naruto

.-nada de peros Uzumaki - contesto el sensei sin despegar la vista de su libro

Se repartieron las hojas y empezaron con los exámenes. Sakura lo termino rápidamente, su fama de cerebrito la tenia bien merecida y la matemática era una de sus materias favoritas, una ves termino de revisar su examen saco un cuaderno bastante grueso, mientras que cierto moreno que también había acabado el ejercicio se concentrara en hacer lo que más le gustaba: conquistar chicas

.-ya terminaste princesita?? – susurro el moreno sensualmente para que el sensei no lo notara

.- guarda silencio que intento estudiar – contesto fríamente la pelirosa sin prestarle mucha atención

.-estudiando? Si ya terminaste el examen – pregunto confuso el pelinego no era normal que una chica después de terminar un examen difícil (en realidad para el no pero buee) se pusiera a estudiar y peor aun "¿Cómo podía ser que una chica le hablarle de esa forma??"(n/a: yo definitivamente no lo haria XD)

.- si es-tu-dian-do no y eso que naruto me dijo que eras inteligente – dijo sakura

.- y que estas estudiando?-pregunto interesado el pelinego a lo que ella respondió

.- eso no te incumbe – "como podía ser que lo tratara tan fríamente una chica que era lo que le pasaba al mundo? Estaba soñando?"

.-vamos dime – insistió

.- estoy estudiando medicina ¿feliz? – dijo ya apartando la vista de su cuaderno y mirando al pelinego que se encontraba dado vuelta observándola

.-o eso es genial, de ser ese el caso podrías hacerme un favor – hizo una pausa para seguir con una vos que derretiría a cualquier chica a excepción de sakura – cúrame porque siento que me estoy volviendo loco por vos – dijo con una media sonrisa muy sexy "ja con va a ser suficiente"penso pero que equivocado estaba

.- dime ¿a todas les decis lo mismo? – contesto sin inmutarse un poco la ojiverde

.- a las que realmeta me gustan – contesto en el mismo tono

.-mira niño bonito, no me vengas con piropos y esas cosas ¿si? No me interesas – respondio un poco ruda sakura "por kami que alguien me lo saque de encima es un pesado!!"

.- … - Sasuke se había quedado en shock "como no le intereso?,eso es impasible será porque sale con Naruto?? Aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello pero que más podría ser sino? - no entiendo porque eres tan fría conmigo no te he hecho nada y si estas saliendo con Naruto lo entiendo pero quiero que sepas es que Uchiha Sasuke siempre obtiene lo que quiere!-dijo muy seguro el pelinegro.

Ya no le estaba prestando atención pero cuando escucho _estas saliendo con naruto_ salto –PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO YO ¿¡YO!? SALIENDO CON NARUTO, ESTAS LOCO EL ES COMO UN HERMANO PARA MI !!!– definitivamente no sabia lo que decia

.- no creo que el piense igual - solto en un susurro sasuke

.-veo que esta muy interesante la charla bueno van a poder seguirla durante su castigo chicos, lo siento pero son las reglas, los espero después de clases aquí…y debo decir que me sorprende de ti Sakura pero bueno asi es –dijo kakashi apareciendo al lado de ellos (n/a : que estricto que me esta saliendo kakashi!!!)

.- genial – dijeron los dos ironicamente al mismo tiempo

.- mira lo que paso por tu culpa…-dijo la pelirrosa refunfuñando

El resto de las horas pasaron normales a excepción que desde que termino la hora Karin se la pasaba todo el día enganchada al cuello de Sasuke (n/a inner : ajjj la odio, la matare si…sonrisa maléfica muajajajajaj . tranquila no podemos matarla, disculpen a mi inner esta algo violenta XD). Ya era la hora de irse pero como kakashi les había castigado sakura y sasuke se encontraban en el salon.

Paso un rato, el sensei seguía sin venir entonces sasuke aprovecho para acercarse un poco mas a sakura quien estaba placidamente dormida en su pupitre.

Era simplemente hermosa, se veía como un ángel mientras dormía, con su suave y sedoso cabello rosado disperso por su rostro, era perfecta, mientras la contemplaba unas ganas de besarla se apoderaban de si y no pudo resistirse se estaba acercando lentamente ya solo faltaban unos centímetros para unir sus labios podía sentir su respiración, hasta que escucho…

.-Sasuke que haces??? – una pelirosa le miraba fijamente

Se detuvo, que rayos le estaba pasando, él no era así, no entendía nada, lo único que hizo fue alejarse para luego tomarla de la de la barbilla y besarla. Ella se quedo en shock, aunque enseguida volvió en si cuando sintió que el quería profundizar el beso, se despego rápidamente del pelinegro y...

PAFFFF, un golpe se escucho en todo el aula, si ella lo había abofeteado

Continuara….

Siento cortarlo ahi, lo se soy una mldita, pero es que era el mejor momento creeanme T.T prometo no tardarme mucho con la continuacion


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:

Disclaimer: nauto no me pertenece T.T dattebayo!!!

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

Capitulo 3

Escenas de captulo anterior

_-sasuke que haces??? –una pelirrosa le miraba fijamente_

_Se detuvo,que rayos le estaba pasando, el no era asi, no entedia nada, lo unico que hizo fue alejarce para luego tomarla de la de la barbilla y besarla bruscamente. Ella se quedo en shock, aunque enseguida volvio en si cuando sintio que el queria profundizar el beso,se despego rapidamente del pelinegro y..._

_PAFFFF,un golpe se escucho en todo el aula ,si ella lo habia aofeteado_

.- IDIOTA!!! – se iba ir pero el pelinegro la tomo por las manos impidiendo que se fuera – que queres!!! Soltame!! – desperada al borde de la histeria y con los ojos cristalinos, "no, no esto se repite otra vez"

Se quedo en silencio, no entendía por que se ponía así, no era para tanto o si? Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos la ojiverde se safo del agarre y salio corriendo, iba a detenerla pero la dejo ir no fuera cosa que empeorara todo. Se quedo en la misma posición por un rato, se sentia extraño por primera ves en mucho tiempo sintio...¿culpa?.. y eso que la pelirrosa no le importaba en lo más minimo, estaba atardeciendo cuando decidio irse, ya veria que hacia con Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corría a toda velocidad hacia su casa, las lagrimas empezaba a brotar de sus hermosos ojos jade. Es cierto lo que sasuke le hizo no era tan grave pero lo que el no sabia era un pasado de la pelirosa que la había marcado por siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era totalmente de noche pero sasuke seguía caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, por que sakura se puso de esa forma no lo podía entender cuando se cruzo un restaurante llamado "ichiraku" (n/a: se escribe asi? XD) al cual entro porque tenia un poco de hambre y ahí se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que naruto.

Se acerco al el necesitaba preguntarle si sabia algo sobre la pelirosa, estaba preocupado, mas bien estaba intrigado, porque, preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el, noo jamás pero este era un caso especial, aunque nunca lo admitiría

.-naruto..-dijo en un susurro solo audible para el rubio – necesito pedirte algo..

.-temee ahora necesitas MI ayuda??-dijo en un tono burlón mientras terminaba de devorar su quinto plato de ramen

Por primera vez en su vida iba a tener que comerse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a ese dobe? Se repetía una y otra vez, todo por una chica que lo había rechazado y tratado mal todo el tiempo?, pero ya no podía evitarlo tenia que hacerlo o no estaría tranquilo, después de unos segundo de silencio - si – dijo en un susurro

.-¿Cómo no te oí bien? – el rubio iba a disfrutar ese momento único en la vida al máximo

No definitivamente no podía aguantar eso, se dio la vuelta para irse pero el ruvio lo tomo del brazo

.- tranqilo temeee estaba bromeando, que pasa? – sasuke lo miro, ahora que lo pensaba no sabi si decirle lo que habia pasado con la pelirrosa

-. y? – dijo el rubio indicándole que se siente en la mesa mientras el pedía otro plato de su amado ramen

-veras se trata de sakura – hizo una pasusa para que naruto le prestara atención a lo que este se adelanto y le respondio – si es que se enojo porque la castigaron por tu culpa no hay nada que hacer – sasuke suspiro y decidio contarle todo lo que paso durante el castigo – veras naruto...em yo..-no sabia como decirlo habia sido demaciado vergonzoso

-no tengo todo el día así que habla de una vez! – dijo el rubio empezando a impacientarse

-hmp...olvidalo - ya todo habia sido demaciado humillante

- dime!!!!! - chillaba el rubio mientras ya todos empezaban a mirarlos curiosos

- esta bien pero callate -

-bueno,ellaestabadurmiendoymedierounasganasdebesarlayesohiceperoellareaccionomuymalmediounacachetadaperoesonofuelopeorcasiseponeallorarnopenseqsepondriaasiquehago? –dijo el moreno lo más rápido del mundo y al ver la cara de nrauto de "y a este que le pico?" suspiro resignado y empezó de nuevo- es que durante el castigo yo la bese…- dijo serio

.-QUEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – no podía creerlo, se le atragantó el ramen que acababa de probar, estaba por golpearlo pero decidió dejar a que terminara

suspiro ahora venia lo peor –y eso no fue todo…-la cara del rubio palideció, estaba pensando cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió en realidad(n/a: naruto hentai!!! XD), trago saliva y lo dejo continuar – ella..me dio una cachetada..-hizo una pausa mientras que el ojiazul soltaba una pequeña risita y un "típico de sakura-chan"– se iba a ir pero la detuve, estaba muy mal… estaba por llorar – decía el moreno – no lo entiendo, no era para tanto o si? – termino de hablar, buscando una respuesta en la cara del rubio, su expresión había cambiado a una más triste

.-que pasa naruto? – dijo algo confuso

.- veo que todavía le duele…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que el moreno escucho a la perfección

.-que? Que le duele?? – al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo había pasado y el estaba dispuesto a enterarse

.-sasuke, la verdad es que sakura esta asustada, ella termino con su novio hace un tiempo y no de la mejor forma, pero no puedo contarte más- hizo una pausa - lo único que te pido es que no se te ocurra repetir lo que hiciste porque no te dejo un hueso sano ¿entendiste? – dijo muy serio el rubio cosa que escandalizo al uchiha

.-solo dime una cosa más ¿Cómo se llamaba ? – intentado aparentar desinterés el moreno

.-se llamaba sasori, y a que viene toda esa preocupación por sakura ni la conoces...y si es otro de tus jueguitos no te perdonare- otra ves el ambiente se puso tenso

.-NO ES QUE ME PREOCUPE!! es que me sorprendió verla asi (n/a: preocupado XD), y no estoy jugando a nada – dijo el moreno con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio

.-tal parece que te gustó sakura-chan a primera vista – hizo una pausa al ver el seño fruncido y como ladeaba la cabeza para ocultar la pena que le daba hablar del tema – tranquilo teme a todos nos pasa – dijo el rubio sonriente

.- hmp a vos tambien te gusta– sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, mientras el rubio soltaba una carcajada. Después de un momento entendió "kusoo.." pensó, había entrado en su juego de palabras haciendo que se pusiera como un tomate (n/a: kawaiiii lo que daria por ver a sasuke asii!!!)

.-AJAJAJAJAJA viste teme tenia razón! – paro un poco de reir y para seguir – no yo no estoy enamorado de sakura, aunque te mentiría si te negara que es hermosa sin embargo, ella es como una hermanita menor a la que tengo que proteger, eso lo supe ese día..,si no hubiera sido por tu hermano no se que habría pasado - dijo en un susurro la ultima parte – bueno vamonos que ya es tarde, esperame ahora pago el ramen si? A lo que el moreno respondió con su típica frase (n/a: si se le puede llamar asi) – hmp – "que tenia que ver itachi en todo eso?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba llegando a su casa y las lagrimas no paraban y muchos recuerdos surcaban su mente, estaba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos cuando algo la volvió a la realidad, choco con una persona

.-gomenasai –dijo con la cabeza gacha, no quería que nadie la viera así

.-tranquila sakura-chan – dijo un joven de coleta baja y ojos profundos con unas marcas extrañas bajo ellos

.-itachi-san? – la pelirosa levanto la vista para cruzarse con unos azabache que se le hacían familiares "sasuke.." pensó, y dio un paso atrás por inercia, desvió la mirada y secando las lagrimas que aun rodaban libres por sus mejillas – tengo que volver a casa pero fue un gusto verte de nuevo – sonrió falsamente e iba a seguir su camino pero al escuchar su voz paro

.-sakura..si te sentís mal no intentes parecer feliz porque eso solo lastima mas a la gete que te quiere…-hizo una pausa y luego de unos segundos de silencio siguió – sabes que si necesitas ayuda siempre estaré para ayudarte…siempre – dicho esto siguió con su camino sin voltear una sola ves a ver a la pelirosa

.-itachi…-susurro al viento y siguió su camino a casa.

Una ves dentro se encerró en su cuarto, se sentó en el suelo respaldándose en su cama y abrazándose a si misma comenzó a llorar nuevamente recordando aquel triste episodio de su vida

Flash back

Una pelirrosa y un joven de cabello rojizo estaban acostados en un sofá, el la besaba agrecivamente mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y sus manos acariciaban sus piernas

.-sasori-kun – susurro

el no parecía escucharla seguía besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello – sasori-kunnn por favor detente – dijo la chica poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas

.- no ya no puedo detenerme...quiero lo que e deseado desde que te vi – dijo con vos ronca el joven

.-que!!ya sueltame! – le grito aljandose un poco de el

pero enseguida la tomo de las muñecas y volvio a lo que estaba, luego de un tiron arranco su camisa dejando ver sus bien formados pechos cubiertos por una ropa interior color blanca, aunque no lo contemplo mucho porque enseguida se deshizo de aquella prenda, provando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica y quitandole el resto de su ropa. Ella gemia de dolor, no podía parar de llorar y gritando que la soltara. Hasta que unos golpes se oyeron desde la puerta

.-SASORI SOY ITACHI ABRE LA PUERTA YA – exigio muy alterado

Lo único que escucho en ese momento fue un grito ahogado de la pelirosa pidiéndole ayuda. En ese momento tumbo la puerta y fue corriendo donde estaban, tomo a sasori y lo golpeo varias veces dejándolo semiinconsciente. Cuando volvió la vista a la chica esta ya se había puesto su ropa interior mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su ropa, estaba llorando, luego de un momento él se quito su campera y se la dio

.- pontela y vamonos sakura –dijo a lo que ella asintió y se fueron

Estaban yendo a la casa de la pelirosa. Ella no paraba de llorar luego de un tenso silencio ella dijo – ariga…to itachi-san.. pero no quiero ir.. a casa, mi mama no esta y no quie..ro estar..so..la así que iré a lo de..na..ruto – intento no quebrarse pero era inútil tenia un nudo en la garganta

.-esta bien deja que te acompañe – dijo el mayor de los uchiha

.-nunca podre agradecerte todo esto – dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja

.- no hace falta que me agradezcas nada – contesto con una media sonrisa

Una ves en la casa de naruto ella toco el timbre y cuando el rubio abrió ella se lanzo a sus brazos llorando

.-cuidala bien – dijo el joven de coleta viendo a naruto y se fue

fin flash back

no se dio cuenta pero de un momento a otro se habia quedado dormida y entre sueños susurraba

- muchas gracias itachi…

-

Continuara…

-

-

Si queria meter a itachi en la historia, pero no se preocupen esto es 100 sasuxsaku espero les haya gustado y sobre sasori es que no se me ocurrio nadie mas U aparte no podia poner a sakura con cualquiera y quien mejor que el sexy de sasori : P nose espero sus opiniones

-

Ahora si quiero agradecerles a todos sus rr en especial a Lydiecon la q he estado hablando estos dias y me a dado mucho animo bueno ahora si me despido

-

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones:

Disclaimer: nauto no me pertenece T.T dattebayo!!!

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

Capitulo 4

_Escenas de captulo anterior_

_no se dio cuenta pero de un momento a otro se habia quedado dormida y entre sueños susurraba_

_.-muchas gracias itachi… _

A la mañana siguiente un molesto ruido la desperto, era su despertador al que apago de un manotazo, estaba cansada la noche anterior se había ido a dormir tarde y ese día quería llegar temprano al colegio.

Se fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse para luego desayunar

Una ves termino salio de su casa para ir al instituto, en el camino se estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado con el uchiha menor "uy ayer fui muy dura con el..creo que estaba muy sensible" con ese pensamiento en mente se topo con las enormes puertas del instituto. Al llegar a su aula su sorpresa fue que aun no había llegado nadie "tsk..me hubiera quedado un rato mas en la cama" pensaba mientras se dirigía a su banco pero lo que vio ahí la sorprendió aun mas había una rosa con una diminuta tarjeta. dejo sus cosas y tomo la tarjetita que decía

_Por favor disculpame_

Al leer eso no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y ahí fue cuando vio que la mochila de Sasuke también estaba y fue a buscarlo. Busco por los pasillos, la cafetería, pero nada iba a el ultimo lugar donde se le ocurría que podría estar y hay lo encontró, estaba en la terraza durmiendo. Se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado a lo que él abrió los ojos lentamente para luego incorporarse

Sakura..-dijo en un susurro no esperaba verla tan pronto –sakura lo que paso ayer yo..-decía mirando al piso cuando ella lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-esta bien creo que estaba un poco sensible – dijo la pelirrosa mientras volvía la vista al hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar desde ahí

-pero me porte como un imbesil-dijo el moreno sin despegar la vista de la chica

.-eso no te lo voy a negar - dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa

Se formo un gran silencio ella miraba el cielo y el la miraba de reojo aunque no duro mucho

.-¿puedo ser tu amigo..?-dijo en un susurro el pelinegro "genial quede como un idiota…y de donde salio eso de "puedo ser tu amigo" ajjj yo no soy así que me pasa" pensaba mientras miraba a otro lado para que ella no notara lo apenado y sonrojado que estaba

Lo miro confusa no esperaba esa pregunta de una persona como el "creo que lo juzgue demasiado pronto que paso con el idiota-arrogante que conocí ayer _inner : míralo esta rojito!! Kyaaa que tierno míralo!!_ Jajaj si pensé que nunca iba a ver ese lado del gran Sasuke Uchiha como le dice Naruto. Mientras ella hablaba con su inner el moreno se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza "se va a reir en mi cara, no lo puedo creer nunca me importo lo que pensaran los demás y menos una mujer_ innersasu : que mujer querrás decir, no me digas que no viste su.. _¡callate!"Pero enseguida sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la vos de la pelirrosa

.- ya eres mi amigo sasuke-kun – dijo la ojiverde dedicándole otra de sus hermosas sonrisas

Nunca nadie le había llamado de esa forma ni permitiría que alguien lo haga pero de sus labios sonaba hermoso y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver el gesto y seguir hablando animadamente (ella hablaba y el asentía o respondía con su clásico hmp XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aula se podía ver a un grupo de chicas que murmuraban cuando cierto rubio se acerco a ellas con cara preocupada

.- chicas vieron a sakura-chan – pregunto el rubio

.-na-naruto-kun no la vi pero sus cosas están, así que debe estar en la cafetería o en el baño – dijo la ojiperla

.- yo no creo eso hinata-chan..-dijo tenten mirando a ino con una sonrisa picara

.- a que te refieres – preguntaba un naruto muy confundido (n/a: que inocente)

.- Uchiha tampoco esta, sin embargo sus cosas si – intervino la rubia devolviéndole una sonrisa cómplice a tenten

.-tu crees que..-empeso la peliazul pero no pudo seguir puesto que se sonrrojo al máximo mientras imaginaba lo que podría estar pasando entre el Uchiha y su amiga a lo que ellas asintieron poniéndose rojas también (n/a: saquen a kakashi de ese instituto que esta mal influenciando a todos sus alumnos! XD)

Naruto seguía si entender nada hasta que le callo la ficha y…-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritaba se iba corriendo mientras las tres chicas intentaban detenerlo

.-naruto-kun tranquilo..sakura no es tonta y no te gustaria verla sonreír como antes…creo que sasuke podría lograrlo –dijo le ojiperla

.- tienes razón hinta-chan…-dijo el rubio con un deje de tristeza en su vos

Kakashi ya había llegado (n/a: tarde como de costumbre XD) y sakura y sasuke todavía no aparecían

.-bueno chicos como dije ayer los voy a cambiar de lugar – dijo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz

.-pero así estamos bien dattebayo! – se quejo naruto

.-nada de peros naruto –decía un kakashi con una gotita estilo anime – bueno se sentaran de la siguiente forma. En la fila de la ventana

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Shikamaru Nara e ino Yamanaka

Tenten y Neji Hyuuga

En la fila de al lado karin y suigetsu

Kiba Inuzuka y rock lee

Shino Aburame y Gaara no Sabaku ,bla bla bla (n/a: me da fiaca poner a todos XD)

Una ves termino de nombrar sus nuevos lugares empezó a oir las reacciones de sus alumnos

.-PORQUE PUSO A MI SASUKE-KUN CON LA FRENTUDA Y A MI ME PUSO CON ESE IDIOTA – salto gritando karin

.-primero no es tu sasuke y segundo seguro sakura es mejor compañera que tu, zorra – contesto suiguetsu con cara de fastidio

.-los puse juntos porque son los que están ausentes – dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención y sacaba su libro "educativo"

.-WIIIII HINATA CHAN NOS VAMOS A SENTAR JUNTOS!!! – gritaba contento el rubio mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la peliazul que casi se desmaya de la alegría y porque el ojiazul la estaba asfixiando

.-genial me toco con el señor problemático-murmuraba la rubia a la morena que le respondió – y a mi me toco al lado del cubo-de-hielo-hyuuga-

.-bueno ya basta de quejas se van a sentar así hasta que se me de la gana ahora saquen sus libros y empecemos la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la terraza los dos chicos seguían charlando como si nada cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de la hora "rayos lo que falta es que ahora se enoje porque nos perdimos las dos primeras horas de clases"pensaba ojinegro mientras miraba a la pelirrosa que le seguía hablando de dios sabe que cosa

-sakura..-dijo temeroso el pelinegro

-que pasa?– según la cara del chico seguro no debía ser nada bueno

-es que...nos perdimos prácticamente las dos primeras horas de clase– dijo el moreno temiendo a lo que pudiese pasar

-…-no reaccionaba – ES VERDAD VAMOS !!!!!!!!!!! – lo agarro de la mano inconscientemente y se echo a correr

Cuando ya estaban enfrente de la puerta del salón ambos suspiraron pesadamente y ella abrió la puerta. Al notar todas las miradas sobre ellos se sonrojaron "seguro están pensando cualquier cosa" pensaron lo dos con una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas.

.-buena hora para llegar no chicos, que estaban haciendo? – preguntaba el peliplateado

.-emmm yo y sasuke-kun estábamos – empezó la pelirrosa buscando con la vista algo que la pudiera ayudar a crear una excusa creíble esa habilidad la había salvado muchas veces, cuando encontró un cartel que decía "festival de bienvenida" – como llegamos primeros fuimos al despacho de la directota para organizar el festival, después de todo este año nos toca a nosotros y por nos retrasamos –termino de decir la pelirrosa

.-ahh bueno siéntense rápido –dijo un no muy convencido kakashi

El moreno se quedo boquiabierto "guauuu eso no me lo esperaba" pero no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos ya que karin empezó a gritar

.-FRENTUDA SUELTA LA MANO DE MI SASUKITO – dijo la remolacha

Ella apenas pudo reaccionar soltando la mano del moreno como si le quemara y el lo único que hizo fue fulminarla con la mirada mientras se dirigia a su puesto y cuando le paso por al lado le dijo – para ti soy uchiha – esa era realmente un dolor de cabeza para el moreno

.-pero sasuke..-susurro la zanahoria (n/a: JA! Por zorra!)

La pelirrosa se dirigió a su puesto y ahí noto que ahora se sentaba con el menor de los uchiha.

.-bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy –dijo kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro y sonaba la campana que indicaba el comienzo del recreo

No había pasado un minuto desde que había sondo el timbre que ya tenia a sus tres mejores amigas bombardeándola a preguntas

.- mm lo del festival sono creíble pero a nosotras no nos engañas – decia la rubia mirándola con una amplia sonrisa a ella no la podía engañar

.-es ci-cierto sakura-chan que hacias con sasuke –esta vez era la chica de ojos perla

.- y desde cuando es sasuke-kun eh?? – preguntaba la morena

suspiro pesadamente – no tengo salida no? –pregunto con un poco de esperanza

.-NO – respondieron todas al unisono

.- bueno yo y sasuke estábamos…-hizo una pausa seguro lo iban a malinterpretar- estábamos en la terraza hablando

.- ehh? No lo puedo creer vos? que venís hasta enferma para no perderte las clases faltando por quedarse "hablando con un chico en la terraza" – decia la rubia haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase

-si ino – contesto ella siplemente

Iba a replicar pero justo toco la campana y ahora tenían educación física con Gai

-mmm les seguiría contando pero tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas para siguiente clase chaau!!! – dijo rapidamente y se fue corriendo

Estaba sacando las cosas de su casillero cuando unos brazos la rodean por la cintura y el menton de un joven se poso en su hombro

.- hoy si saldras conmigo sakurita??- le susurro al oido el joven

.-sai ya basta siempre es lo mismo todos los dias que no te cansas? –le dijo la plirrosa mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo a la cara

En ese momento sasuke y las chicas observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, "que le pasa a ese tipo que pretende, _innersasu: pretende lo mismo que tu ayer_ no es verdad yo.. es diferente y punto"pensaba mientras se estaba poniendo rojo de la rabia y cuando iba a intervenir un brazo le impidio seguir

.-que te pasa ino no ves lo que quiere hacer ese tipo!- gritaba exaltado sasuke

.-tranquilo sasuke esto pasa hace masomenos 3 años creo.. sakura sabe defenderse y la función esta por terminar-decia muy tranquila la rubia

.- hn – fue lo único que respondió el moreno

volviendo con sakura y sai

- nunca voy a cansarme sa-ku-ra - respondió mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos a la pelirrosa con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras se acercaba en un intento por besarla

Ella iba a reaccionar pero sasuke ya lo tenia agarrado de la camisa y con el puño alzado

.-vuelve a tocarla y te juro que sabras de lo que es capas un uchiha –dijo echándole una de sus famosas miradas acecinas (n/a : si las miradas mataran sai estaría 10 veces muerto XD)

.-es una amenaza ?-dijo en tono burlon sai

.-no es una advertencia – dijo el moreno tomando a sakura de la mano y dándose la vuelta para irse con ella

.-arigato sasuke-kun – le dijo mientras se iban a clase

continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

_Escenas de capítulo anterior_

_.-vuelve a tocarla y te juro que sabrás de lo que es capas un uchiha –dijo echándole una de sus famosas miradas acecinas _

_.-es una amenaza?-dijo en tono burlón sai_

_.-no es una advertencia – dijo el moreno tomando a sakura de la mano y dándose la vuelta para irse con ella_

_.-arigato sasuke-kun – le dijo mientras se iban a clase_

Finalmente se encontraban en el enorme patio del instituto esperando a Gai que era su profesor de educación física, esta era definitivamente la hora favorita de todos los chicos, es decir no todos los días podías ver a sakura con el vestuario para la materia que consistía enana remera bastante ajustada blanca y un muy pero muy corto short mas bien seria un culot rojo (para que se den una idea como el vestuario de akane tendo de ranma ½ ok? XD)

Toda la bola de babosos intentaba acercarse a sakura pero los pobres tenían muchas dificultades porque entre naruto y sasuke se propusieron la tarea de "protegerla" aunque sabían que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola. Se habían puesto uno a cada lado de la chica de cabellos rosados y a cualquiera que estuviera a menos de diez metros de ella se ganaba las miradas acecinas de ambos chicos

.- sasuke-kun, naruto les pasa algo??- preguntó la chica de ojos jade viéndolos atentamente (que inocente XD)

.- hn – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del pelinegro

.- no pasa nada tranquila sakura-can – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente

.- eres demasiado despistada frontuda – dijo ino que se acercaba a ella

.- a que te refieres cerda?? –pregunto confusa la pelirosa

.- nada nada, a veces me pregunto como eres tan inteligente para todo y para cosas tan obvias no te das ni cuenta…sos un caso perdido –dijo la ojiazul dejando aun mas confusa a la pelirosa – y ustedes dos… déjenla para que entienda a lo que me refiero – agrego la rubia sonriendo

.-DE NINGUNA MANERA! –gritaron los dos al unísono a lo que la rubia sonrió mas ampliamente

.-son muy sobre protectores…- susurro la rubia – de naruto lo entiendo pero tu sasuke..mmm-

.-hmp –respondió el sin mas

.- que no sabes decir nada mas – le replico la ojiazul

.- un minuto y sakura ?-intervino el rubio

Sasuke inconscientemente busca desesperado con la vista y cuando la encuentra la ve hablando animadamente con un chico que no era el! Y para colmo ella parecía estar muy bien, reía como solo ella podía hacerlo y eso le provocaba una extraña sensación. Le encantaba verla reír, pero cuando lo hacia con el (n/a: serán celos tal vez? XD). Con el seño fuertemente fruncido y sin pensarlo ya estaba a dos pasos de ellos cuando la voz de la pelirosa lo saco del trance

.-sasuke-kunnnnn –decía mientras le pasaba la mano por enfrente de la cara para que reaccionara

.-oh..mm hmp..-solo contesto el moreno porque algo se le colgó del cuello pero no le dio mucha importancia puesto que vio otra cosa que lo molesto mucho mas ¡ese tipo la tenia agarrada de la cintura!, iba a matarlo como osaba tener así a SU Sakura "pero que rayos me esta volviendo loco" se repetía, la sangre le hervía y una gran vena se poso en su frente mientras el seguía en sus cavilaciones algo pasaba

Eso que se le había colgado era nada mas ni nada menos que karin

-sasukitooo –decia mientras se apegaba mas a el

La pelirosa la veía con una mini sonrisa ahora sasuke la apartaría y la insultaría no sabia porque pero eso le encantaba. El no hacia nada solo veía a la nada con el seño fruncido. Su sonrisa desaprecio "_inner : shanaroo!!! Que espera sasuke-kun para quitarcela de encima_ no se pero no me importa _si claro que puedas engañar a los demas no significa que puedas hacerlo conmigo si no lo recuerdas soy tu y vamos di la verdad ¡te mueres de celos!_- yo PUF claro!...ya cállate yo celosa por favor- bueno me voy pero no dejes que la zorra nos quite a sasuke-kun - quitarme a mi a sasuke, es mi amigo oíste! Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su yo interior. No estaba prestando atención a la sarta de estupideces que decía karin hasta que dijo algo que la hizo reaccionar

.- no que sasuke kun y yo somos la pareja mas linda del mundo?? – dijo la chica de anteojos

.- pareja?-pregunto la ojiverde levantando una ceja y miro incrédula al pelinegro que estaba con la mirada perdida

.-hn – dijo el moreno sumido en sus pensamientos y totalmente fuera del mundo real

.-JA no sabia que tuvieras tan mal gusto uchiha – dijo suiguetsu en un tono burlón –teniendo a esta princesita al lado todos los días me extraña que eligieras a la zorra…pensándolo bien es imposible ¡karin que le diste!

.- que dijiste! –y así la pelirroja se despego de sasuke y empezó a pelear con suiguetsu (n/a :ya era hora ¬¬)

El tiempo se había congelado para la chica de cabellos rosados .no simplemente no podía ser…sasuke? con karin? Una fuerte puntada se alojo en su pecho, su boca ligeramente abierta su mirada oscurecida pero no dejaba de ver al menor de los uchiha fijamente necesitaba oírlo de su boca…pero todo estaba mas que claro, al menos eso era lo que ella penaba

.-sasuke...- susurro luego recupero la compostura y se fue al centro del patio ya que Gai ya había llegado

.-bien chicos disculpen el retraso pero como soy uno de los encargados para el festival de bienvenida estaba discutiendo unos temas con la directora, así que sin mas preámbulos hagamos arder su llama de la juventud –dijo poniendo su pose cool

.- si Gai sensei – grito lee desde el fondo

El sensei indico un par de ejercicios en los que obviamente sakura y sasuke sobresalían bastante pero el moreno había notado un cambio de actitud en la pelirosa, no le hablaba estaba pensativa y ella no era así, intento preguntarle varias veces si estaba bien pero lo único que recibía como respuesta era una mirada que no sabia bien que significaba ¿tristeza mezclada con rabia? Eso le parecía a el pero no entendía nada así que, que mejor que preguntarle a una de sus amigas.

.-hinata…-susurro el pelinegro mientras trotaba por el enorme patio como Gai les había indicado

.-s-sasike ocurre algo? – dijo la chica de ojos perlados según la cara de preocupación del joven

.-sabes lo que le pasa a sakura? Es que no quiere hablarme y no se porque–dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que la chica no notara que estaba algo apenado

.- veras es que...-empezó diciendo la peliazul pero ino la irrumpió una ves los alcanzo

.- no seas hipócrita uchiha – dijo la rubia corriendo a su lado

.- pero que rayos dices – dijo el moreno

.- veras sasuke es que se dice que…-intento decir hinata

.-que sales con karin- termino la rubia

.-QUE?! – dijo sasuke realmente sorprendido – y ella lo creyó, que tonta!!!

.-el idiota eres tu! si cuando la zorra lo dijo tu estabas con ahí y para colmo sakura estaba adelante tuyo! Acaso lo haces a propósito?

.-eh?? –estaba algo confundido pero luego se puso a recordar y se dio cuenta de que todo había pasado mientras el estaba "ausente" si se puede decir así…todo era un mal entendido y su pelirosa estaba furiosa…debía decírselo pronto o sino seria peor- rayos..-susurro para aumentar la velocidad y llegar hasta la pelirosa que estaba delante de todos, "sin que corre rápido" pensó una ves a su lado

.-sakura no es lo que tu piensas-dijo el moreno

-….- lo único que hizo la pelirosa fue aumentar más la velocidad

-tsk vamos sakura no estoy saliendo con karin como crees – dijo nuevamente llegando a su lado

-…no me importa has lo que quieras- dijo finalmente la ojiverde y acelerando una ves mas para alejarse de el

.-porque te pones asi, y si saliera con ella cual seria el problema?! vos y yo no somos nada! – gitaba el moreno ya molesto

Eso le habia dolido – ENTONCES SI NO SOMOS NADA DEJAME EN PAZ!!! Y QUEDATE CON ELLA! -

.- ahyy que testaruda NO ESTOY CON ELLA – como es que no podía entender

.- ohh claro y el tipo del que estaba agarrada ahí no eras tu eh?- dijo sarcástica la pelirosa

.- hnn me decís todo esto mientras vos eras la que estaba mas que divertida con ese tipo – dijo el uchiha entre dientes

.- sui-kun??– Pregunto ella extrañada – no veo porque es muy agradable y es mi amigo -

.- agggg NO ENTIENDES NADA! – no podía decirle que quería matarlo porque se moría de celos y sabiendo como era ella no se daría cuenta nunca

.-EL QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA ERES TU UCHIHA – de ninguna manera admitiría que había quedado rabiosa porque no se haberse alejado de karin en ese momento (n/a : como diría shikamaru que problemáticos pero si no fuera así no habría fic P)

.-molesta – susurro el

.- idiota –susurro esta vez la ojiverde

.-ENTONCES QUDAMOS ASI – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Continuara…

gomen gomen por tardarme tanto en subir pero esq me fui de vacaciones por todo un mes y no pude subir U

espero q les guste este capi, a antes de q me olvide queria agradecer todos sus reviews me dan mucho anim

besos y dejeme rr plis

bay bay


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

cuando digo la zorra me refiero a karin es q no puedo evitarlo XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

_Escenas de capítulo anterior_

_.- agggg NO ENTIENDES NADA! – no podía decirle que quería matarlo porque se moría de celos y sabiendo como era ella no se daría cuenta nunca_

_.-EL QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA ERES TU UCHIHA – de ninguna manera admitiría que había quedado rabiosa porque no se haberse alejado de karin en ese momento (n/a : como diría shikamaru que problemáticos pero si no fuera así no habría fic P)_

_.-molesta – susurro el_

_.- idiota –susurro esta vez la ojiverde_

_.-ENTONCES QUDAMOS ASI – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

.-SU FLAMA DE JUVENTUD SI QUE ARDE SIGAN ASI! - dijo Gai poniendo su pose guay, los dos voltearon y lo vieron con cara de "si no te callas te mato"-… bien… chicos ustedes ya deténganse – ordeno el sensei con gotitas de sudor en la frente – si siguen corriendo así los demás nunca van a poder seguir el ritmo, así que háganme el favor y vayan con la directora que quería verlos – termino

.- a nosotros ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada la pelirosa

.-hn- fue lo único que dijo el moreno si se puede decir que es algo

.-no hay de otra? – insistió la pelirosa mirando a su sensei suplicante

.- no, vamos apresúrense – dicho esto ambos se encaminaron a la dirección envueltos en un silencio sepulcral, el iba con las manos en los bolsillos totalmente despreocupado cosa que empezaba a irritar a la ojiverde que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo"eramos amigos ¿no? Como…pede estar ten relajado… ¿tan insignificante soy para que no le importe?** Inner: si a el no le importamos a nosotras menos!** Si, tienes razón es un imbesil. Mientras su inner la animaba no pudo evitar que mil preguntas mas se formen en su cabeza, mientras su semblante se entristecía cada ves mas y su mirada se oscurecía, siguieron caminando, el silencio cada vez mas insoportable e incomodo, el ambiente tenso, le dolía, realmente había pensado que podía formar una bella amistad con el Uchiha, pero el…¡es un idiota! Se dijo a si misma mientras apresuraba el paso y fue en ese momento en que Sasuke decidió romper con aquel silencio.

.-y ahora que te pasa – dijo secamente era extraño pero la verdad es que prefería verla mil veces furiosa a verla triste

Lo ignoro, siguieron caminando, aquel camino parecía eterno, un par de pasos después el moreno volvió a preguntar.

.- nada que te importe uchiha – contesto haciendo énfasis en el apellido

.-hn – fue su única respuesta, "y donde quedo el –kun" pensó, no volvió a preguntarle después de todo el jamás le rogaría, un par de minutos después se encontraron con la puerta de la dirección tras un par de golpes entraron e hicieron una leve reverencia al ver a mujer de cabellos rubios algo mayor que ocupaba un enorme asiento detrás de un escritorio, la directora Tsunade.

.-bien chicos los llame porque tengo una propuesta para ustedes dos – dijo la directora mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa

.-de que se trata? – pregunto curiosa la peliosa a su ex-sensei

.- verán, nosotros tenemos una escuela "hermana" por así llamarla en Suna y como ustedes son los mejores alumnos del colegio decidimos obviamente con su aprobación que vallan de intercambio allá por dos semanas ¿que les parece? – dijo la rubia manteniendo la sonrisa

.-KYAAAAAA ESO ES GENIAL CUANDO NOS VAMOS!! – grito en un impulso la pelirosa…hasta que...un minuto – él también tiene que venir?!

.-hn, la verdad no pensaba ir – dijo con tono indiferente muy característico suyo

.-oí que hay chicos muy guapos en Suna eh Sakura - dijo la mujer interrumpiendo guiñándole el ojo a su ex-pupila

En el momento que Sasuke escucho esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, lo que faltaba un montón de tipos acosando a Sakura y sin nadie que la "proteja". Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y puso su cara mas seria – iré – dijo de repente – no sea cosa que deje en ridículo al instituto – no iba a dejar que pensaran que iba para cuidarla aunque así fuese en realidad

Ella lo miro con odio y un par de venitas en su frente ya se hacían notar, ese tipo si que la sacaba de sus cacillas pero no iba a hacer una escena ahí enfrente de Tsunade así que se limito a retirarse no sin antes hacer otra breve reverencia

.- Sasuke ya puedes irte el receso va empezar enseguida…-el chico ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la mujer le agrego – cuidala – el solo asintió y siguió su camino

El recreo ya había comenzado y una joven plirosa iba dando pequeños saltitos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus amigas al verla fueron preguntarle que había pasado después de todo sakura no iba nunca a la dirección y les parecía demasiado raro.

.-frentuda que paso porque te llamaron? – pregunto una extrañada ino

.-p-pero fue b-bueno porque pareces muy feliz n-no? –dijo la chica de ojos perla

Las miro seriamente – verán..hinata, ino..tenten...yo...-empezó en un tono de voz bajo – IRE DE INTERCABIO A SUNA POR DOS SEMANAS !!!! –dijo ya en un tono mas alegre típico en ella mientras saltaba de alegría

.-GENIALLLL – gritaron sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo y se dieron un abrazo

.-nee, Sakura…Sasuke ira también? – pregunto la morena a la cual no se le escapaba ningún detalle

.- ni me lo recuerdes, tener que soportarlo dos semanas va ser va a ser lo malo del viaje – dijo la ojiverde entre dientes

.-si claro, tienes suerte deberías saberlo frontuda –dijo la rubia

.-hn – respondió la pelirosa inconscientemente

.-ves hasta ya hablas como el!! –grito la morena mientras contenía la risa

Iba a seguir discutiendo pero una personita que había escuchado la conversación ya estaba sobre ella, nada mas ni nada menos que Karin

.-COMO?!?!?! TU...Y SASUKE ..DOS SEMASNAS SOLOS?!?!? Y JUNTOS!! – decía gritando la remolacha cuatro ojos

.-créeme que eso no me hace feliz – intento zafarse la pelirosa mientras intentaba irse lo que menos quería era tolerar a esa ´

.-llégate a acercar y te las vas a ver conmigo! –la amenazo la peliteñida

.-lo que más quiero es tenerlo lejos, pero si tu noviecito no tiene suficiente contigo y busca a otra no es mi problema – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se dirigía al salón seguida de sus amigas dejando a la remolacha con la palabra en la boca

.-s-Sakura, no creo que Sasuke este con ella porque no le crees? –dijo con su suave tono de voz la peliazulada

.- es cierto estamos hablando de LA ZORRA, es imposible- dijo la morena

.-es un idiota y punto…tal ves después se me pase pero para eso falta mucho – contesto Sakura, a lo que la chica de ojos perla suspiro negando con la cabeza, definitivamente era la persona mas orgullosa que conocía.

Una vez todos en el salón mientras esperaban a la profesora, Kurenai, los jóvenes hablaban animadamente

.-Sakura-chan escucho en un susurro de parte del rubio

.-que pasa Naruto? –dijo ella regalándole una tierna sonrisa

.-es verdad que te vas con el teme a Suna?

.-lamentablemente si – respondió la pelirosa

.-SAKURA-CHANNNN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR! MAS VALE QUE ESE TEME NO SE PASE CONTIGO O LO MATO CUANDO VUELVA!! –gritaba el rubio mientras la abrazaba y con cascaditas en los ojos

.-ya, ya tranquilo nada va a pasar te lo prometo, aparte iremos luego de los examenes asi que falta – intento tranquilizarlo la chica

.-a quien le dices teme, dobe – inquirió el moreno

.-a ti teme –

.-dobe –

.- teme –

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la profesora llego. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y empezó la clase. Sakura y Sasuke por su lado uno sentado al lado del otro se enviaban miradas fulminantes, él le tiraba papelitos y ella le escribía la cara con marcador cuando el dormía realmente la clase era muy aburrida y nadie prestaba atención a la sensei explicaba animada sobre la anatomía del ser humano, mas bien todos estaban pendientes de la "lucha" que se estaba dando entre cierta pelirosa y cierto moreno. La clase fundamentalmente fue esa Sasuke contra Sakura y Sakura contra Sasuke y las llamadas de atención por parte de la sensei

.- bien chicos van a hacer un trabajo de a cuatro sobre el tema desarrollado en clase…-iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida

.-¿Por qué SIEMPRE ME TOCA CON ELL? – ya todo era demasiado malo el destino se había puesto en su contra

.-no será porque soy tu compañero de banco –dijo en un tono burlesco como diciendo "no es obvio"

.-eres odioso-dijo entre dientes

.-y tu una molestia –

Todos observaban con una gran gota la escenita, algunos reian, otros negaban con la cabeza o los ignoraban, es que habían estado discutiendo así desde la clase de Gai

.-sin duda ellos son tan…-empezó Shikamaru

.-problemáticos –completo Ino inconscientemente

El le sonrió cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la rubia que le devolvió el gesto tímidamente

Luego sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado por ese día

.-Hinata, Sakura, teme… nos juntamos en mi casa para hacer el trabajo? –pregunto naruto antes que sus tras amigos se fueran

.-dobe tu casa es un desorden –dijo el moreno – mejor vengan a mi casa, les parece que lo hagamos hoy?

.-c-claro por mi no hay problema –dijo la chica de ojos perla

.-y tu sakura-chan vienes? – pregunto el rubio

.-no tengo otra opción – dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta del salón

.-ya se le va a pasar lo que pasa es que es muy terca- dijo la peliazul mientras miraba la puerta por la cual se había ido su amiga minutos antes

.-hn –dijo el moreno "eso espero" pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura ya se encontraba fura del instituto frente a las majestuosas puertas de dicho lugar cuando vio un auto deportivo negro ultimo modelo pero eso no fue lo llamo su atención si no la figura familiar que estaba en el

.-itachi-san?? – pregunto la pelirrosa

.-ohh Sakura que gusto verte – dijo en un tono tan suave que la hipnotizaba ( n/a: y quien no?? º¬º )

.-g-gracias... –tartamudeo no sabia que tenia pero se ponía muy nerviosa al momento de entablar una conversación con él, al menos así era desde que lo conoció pero ahora ya casi no le pasaba – y que haces por aquí? –pregunto

.- vine a buscar a mi estúpido hermano menor - contesto el mayor de los uchiha

.-Sasuke...-dijo con el seño fruncido, cosa que no paso por alto el moreno de coleta – si ahora viene es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo y pensábamos reunirnos hoy – explico la ojiverde

.-entonces los llevo - dijo mientras sonreía levemente – apropósito paso algo con mi hermano?

.-Eh? No para nada – contesto rápidamente mientras fruncía mas fuerte el seño cosa que divirtió al moreno, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba furiosa, sin duda era un libro abierto ante la mirada calculadora del mayor de los uchiha

Luego de un pequeño silencio siguieron charlando trivialidades. Hasta que una mirada se clavo justo en ellos y no pudieron evitar parar de hablar para ver de quien era el poseedor de esa mirada tan escalofriante

.-hermanito te estábamos esperando – dijo el moreno de coleta en tono burlesco. Ver así a Sasuke y a Sakura antes, era todo mas que obvio sin duda esos jóvenes eran todo un caso, pero eran demasiado transparentes para él podría deducir a ciencia cierta todo lo que pasaba y de ser así…¿por qué no aprovechar la situación para molestar a su estúpido hermano menor y hacerlo entrar en razón?

.-estábamos? – gruño el menor de los Uchiha mirando interrogante a la chica "tengo que calmarme, a mi que me importa **inner - por lo visto mucho** -ya cállate no me ayudas"

.-si, algún problema de que este con Itachi-san o el también es un acosador? – dijo retadoramente la ojiverde

-hn – contesto sin mas el pelinegro subiendo al auto"itachi-san, pero por favor" pensaba mientras fulminaba a su hermano con sus miradas mientras el solo sonreía de veras que lo estaba disfrutando.

Naruto y Hinata que observaban expectantes a lo que pasaba estaban mudos parecía que si se acercaban los iban a morder o algo así (pobrecitos u.uU)

.-Naruto-kun y hinata si no me equivoco suban al auto que los llevo a casa así hacen el trabajo – dijo itachi con su tono de voz suave y profunda

.-oh claro vamos hinata-chan –dijo el rubio

Una ves todos en el auto fueron al la "modesta" casa uchiha eso parecía una mansión pero en el transcurso del viaje hablaban solo de trivialidades y estamos hablando de naruto, itachi y hinata porque los otros dos estaban muy callados

.-Itachi y vos que hacías en el instituto? –pregunto curioso el rubio

.-mmm iba a invitar a saku-chan a salir a algún lado pero su inche trabajo lo arruino todo – dijo el moreno de coleta esperando la reacción de su tan querido hermanito y con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro

.-ahh – fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio mientras muchas gotas de sudor aparecían en su cara y quien no un aura acecina proveniente del menor de los hermanos se hizo presente.

.-PERO QUE..-se callo no le iba a dar el gusto aunque las ganas de matarlo inundaran su razón.

La pelirosa se sonrojo notoriamente, eso no se lo esperaba, el ambiente siguió tenso el resto del viaje que gracias a kami no era muy largo

.-bien chicos acá los dejo yo me voy – dijo el moreno de coleta – y sakura recuerda eso que te dije aquella vez – dijo con toda intención de que Sasuke estallara cosa que no ocurrió gracias a que naruto lo sostenía desde los brazos para que no saltara sobre su hermano

Una vez en la casa se pusieron a hacer el trabajo. Lo estaban haciendo fundamentalmente sakura y sasuke mientras que naruto preguntaba cada dos por tres sobre cada cosa que escribían sus compañeros y hinata que intentaba explicarle.

.-hinata puedes ir a la biblioteca y buscar unos libros para sacar la información que falta? –pregunto amablemente la pelirosa

.-si claro ahora vuelvo – dijo la chica de ojos perla

.- yo te acompaño! – dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación del moreno dejando así a Sakura y a Sasuke solos. Todo era silencio ambos sentados alrededor de a mesita ratona en la que trabajaban, nadie incluso ellos saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que sakura se paro para irse pero torpemente tropezó con la campera de naruto que había dejado tirada, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe pero dicho golpe nunca llego abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con sasuke debajo con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas, y como no estarlo la posición en la que estaban era algo comprometedora por no decir muy

Ella estaba completamente sobre el, a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, sus alientos se mezclaban y sus afilados ojos fijos en ella. No sabia porque pero un calor recorría todo su cuerpo esa sensación tan extraña su razón desaparecía rápidamente y los gritos de su inner no la ayudaban demasiado para reponerse.

Fue acercándose lentamente mientras serraba los ojos, iba a hacerlo ya no había vuelta atrás lo quería y el también. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de unirse y….

Continuara…….

. nee, ya se q me demore mucho y de veras lo siento u.u

espero q les haya gustado .

no me maten por dejarlo asi, prometo el proximo capi pronto

reviews onegaiii


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios

no quiero demorarlos asique, luego me dicen q tal esta ok?

-

-

Capitulo 7

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

-

_Escenas de capítulo anterior_

_Fue acercándose lentamente mientras serraba los ojos, iba a hacerlo ya no había vuelta atrás lo quería y el también. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de unirse y…._

_- _

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras…

-

.- "kuso" – pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero cuando iban a separarse ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba abierta dejando ver a un Naruto con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos, detrás de el se encontraba una Hinata totalmente roja y con una mano en la boca intentando esconder su sorpresa.

-

.-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - La reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar.

-

Después de eso todo paso demasiado rápido, en menos de dos segundos Naruto se encantaba sentado entre ellos, mientras pasaba la mirada de uno en el otro, buscando saber que había pasado exactamente entre ellos, por que… ¿no era hacia unas horas que se querían matar mutuamente, no logro hallar la respuesta, auque la verdad era que cierta pelirrosa no podía estar más perturbada por lo sucedido.

"_pero que rayos fue todo eso? - **¡****¡¡shannaro casi lo besamos!!!**__-_chillaba emocionada su inner_ – pero como…yo... y Sasuke? Qué hice? al diablo la "amistad"_ – no podia creerlo encontrarse a ella misma en aquella situación y todo por un arranque de… ¿pasión?

A cada minuto que pasaba su rostro se ruborizaba más y él… "él siempre tan, tan… Sasuke ". Su rostro indiferente aunque se notaba su fastidio, mirando a algún punto perdido ignorando a todos.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, hinata hacia el trabajo, naruto estaba tirado durmiendo y nuestros protagonistas se hallaban en una batalla de miradas, en realidad de parte del moreno que tenia clavada la vista en la oji-jade mientras ella la desviaba a algún lado es que no podía verlo estaba tan avergonzada que le era imposible mantener la vista en aquellos profundos ojos negros.

-

.- e-el trabajo ya esta l-listo -. De repente logro escuchar a la hyuuga decir… aunque no obtuvo una respuesta estaba demasiado concentrada en la mirada del Uchiha. Estaba confundida en sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos vio algo de… ¿diversión? Eso era muy extraño y más aún¿Qué tenia todo eso de divertido? esta situación ya la estaba cansando. Jade contra azabache una pelea que parecía eterna.

-

.-sakura-chan? – escucho nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta volvió a intentar.

-

.-uchiha-san? – silencio…

-

Hasta que de pronto la pelirrosa volvió en si y con un poco de esfuerzo contesto a su amiga.

-

- ah…etto est-ta bien – sin despegar la vista del moreno – ya podemos irnos no Uchiha? – dijo volviendo a su carácter de normal. Aun estaba enojada con el así que no cambiaria su trato, estaba decidido –_**entonces que fue lo de antes?** _– _solo fue…un una perdida temporal de la cordura _– si eso fue nada mas podía explicarlo.

-

.- hmp – bufó

-

Se escuchaban risas y gritos desde abajo y cuando llegaron, se encontraron a todos los amigos de itachi que celebraban por algo, yo ya los conocía a todos, estaban: Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Pein, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan…y

-

_hay no…_

_- _

una cabellera rojiza

-

_no puede ser…_

_- _

una mirada gris poso en ella

-

silencio…

Sasori… en un hilo de voz apenas audible salio de mis labios, las piernas me temblaban, un nudo en la garganta, esto era malo…iba a llorar.

-

-

Continuara….

Ok, ya se cortisimo pero queria dejarlo hasta aca prometo seguir pronto

Espero q les haya gustado

Reviews onegaiii

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

bien aqui esta el capitulo 8

inente no tardarme pero ni modo aca se los dejo

Capitulo 7

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

_Escenas de capítulo anterior_

_hay no…_

_una cabellera rojiza_

_no puede ser…_

_una mirada gris se poso en ella _

_silencio…_

_sasori… en un hilo de voz apenas audible salio de mis labios, las piernas me temblaban, un nudo en la garganta, esto era malo…iba a llorar._

Todos alrededor se habían quedado helados mirando atónitos lo que sucedía, mientras sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba confundido, "que rayos pasa sakura?". Sasori se encamino hacia la pelirosa, Sasuke la miraba, estaba temblando, todo era silencio y él ahí sin saber que pasaba.

Kuso kuso kuso

Dio otro paso.

Quería correr pero mis piernas no se movían, el seguía acercándose, ya estaba enfrente mío, iba a hablar pero…

-

.- ¿Que queres? – sasuke se puso delante de mi y lo encaro directamente.

-

El ambiente se tenso aun más.

-

Nada contigo sasuke_-chan – _contesto simplemente con una sonrisa volviendo a posar sus obres grises sobre mi.

-

Saku…- empezó a decir

-.

No lo escuche, me eche a correr. Salí de aquella casa lo mas rápido que pude, no estaba preparada para volver a verlo, seguí corriendo, quería alejarme lo mas posible de aquel lugar, después de un largo rato llegue a un parque y me senté en uno de sus bancos.

No podía volver a verlo, porque aunque lo negara… aun lo quería.

Si seguía ahí, iba a perdonarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras una gruesa lagrima bajo por mi mejilla

Me había hecho daño, llore noches enteras por él, pero aun así no podía odiarlo.

¿Y Sasuke-kun?

¿Qué tenia que ver él?, Sasuke a pesar del poco tiempo se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mi, aunque a veces sea un completo baka.

Un momento… ¿Qué hacia en un momento así pensando en Sasuke?

Ya nada tenía sentido, nada.

Una gota cayo, luego otra dando lugar a una fuerte lluvia, aun así seguía sentada, estuvo así un buen rato, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no quería, no quería derramar más lágrimas.

¿Podría salir de esta sin llorar?

Dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre si, levanto la mirada con pesar para encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaría ver en un momento como ese cubriéndola con un paraguas.

-

.- Sasuke…- ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

-

. vamos – ordeno mas no me moví, en su tono vi enojo y reproche.

-

.- si te enfermas me van a culpar a mi – fruncí el seño ¿Qué le pasaba?

-

En otra ocasión lo habría mandado al diablo pero, no estaba con ánimos de pelar, así que me pare y juntos empezamos a andar. Íbamos en silencio, pero no era incomodo, estábamos bien, de alguna forma me acompañaba y me hacia sentir q no estaba sola, aunque en realidad nunca lo estuve, Naruto, Hinata, sus amigas incluso Itachi siempre, todos están pendientes de mi.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, no habíamos cruzado palabra en todo el camino pero aun así sabia que él estaba furioso conmigo la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Puse las llaves en la puerta y la abrí lentamente, tal vez esperando un "buenas noches" o un simple "adiós" pero no, ya casi estaba dentro cuando escuche.

-

-hmp…eres una molestia- por parte de mi acompañante, que milagrosamente había abierto la boca.

-

Me detuve, con el seño fruncido me gire a verlo, esperando a que siguiera. Lo único que me faltaba era que ahora, después de haberme ignorado todo el camino que me insultara por dios sabe qué.

-

-los preocupaste mucho a todos – termino de decir sonriendo de lado.

-

Le devolví el gesto, y entre con una amplia sonrisa. Este día había sido muy largo y estaba realmente agotada, lo único que quería era descansar bien esta noche. Aunque sabía bien que eso, seria imposible.

Una nueva mañana se acercaba desde el horizonte, una joven pelirosa se hallaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo, lucia bastante demacrada, las ojeras bajos sus ojos jade y su nariz levemente rosada por el eminente resfrío que se había agarrado el día anterior, le daban un aspecto algo lamentable, la cabeza le daba vueltas y hasta podría asegurar que tenia un poco de fiebre. Aun así se levanto, iría al colegio sino seguiría pensando y la verdad quería despejarse un poco y que mejor que algunos ejercicios matemáticos para mantenerse distraída.

Después de toda una travesía logro llegar al instituto, se sentía horrible, pero ni modo ya estaba ahí. Entró a paso lento, una vez llego a su aula y se sentó en su lugar, varias personas la rodearon de inmediato. Con esto me refiero a: Naruto, Ino, Ten ten.

Se amontonaban para preguntarle a su amiga que había pasado el día anterior, pero al ver su estado, se callaron de inmediato

-

.- Sakura-chan no estas bien – la preocupación estaba pintada en la cara de su rubio amigo.

-

.-ejejeje descuida es solo un resfriado – rió nerviosamente al sentir la mirada del pelinegro "te vas a enfermar" en ese momento recordó sus palabras con una gran gota.

-

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, de ves en cuando sus amigos le decían que fuese a la enfermería a descansar, pero ella se negaba, y decía "es un simple resfriado".

Cerro los ojos un momento intentando alejar el punzante dolor de su cabeza, cuando una mano se poso en su frente, los abrió al escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

-

.- Sakura, tenes fiebre – saco su mano con brusquedad, no quería que se preocuparan por ella.

-

.- no es para tanto, aparte ya salimos – dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada bajo la desaprobatoria mirada del Uchiha.

-

_.-_achuu ejejejeje- volvió a reír - estoy bien...

-

Se encaminaban hacia las grandes puertas, estaba mareada, la vista se le nublaba un poco, después de todo, lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse en cama. El cuerpo le pesaba horrores, a cada paso sentía como parte de su conciencia se iba, miro al frente y ahí vio que a lo lejos se encontraba aquel joven pelirrojo tan conocido para ella. Cerro los ojos una vez mas, tal vez era solo su imaginación, los abrió nuevamente y ahí estaba, su respiración se acelero al igual q sus pasos. Ya estaba cerca y aunque tambaleándose quedo a varios pasos de el. Ya no daba mas, lo vio acercarse y después…

-

-

Todo se puso negro…

-

Continuara…

espero les guste, porq yo me entretuve mucho escribiendolo

jejejej espero sus comentarios ansiosa

ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

despues de mil años sin subir aca esta el capi !!

en forma de disculpa en este capi puese mucho sasusaku, bah en realida un poco

espero les guste !

Capitulo 9

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yop)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

_Escenas de capítulo anterior_

_Ya estaba cerca y aunque tambaleándose quedo a varios pasos de el. Ya no daba mas, lo vio acercarse y después…_

_Todo se puso negro…_

Sasuke´s Pov

La vi salir del salón, fui tras ella, una vez afuera pude observar como a paso lento se iba alejando, se notaba que estaba esforzándose demasiado y aquel sentimiento que yo identificaba como protección volvía a parecer. Ahí recordé, ayer, si ayer había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

Flash back

La pelirrosa se había ido dejando a todos inmóviles, cuando Sasuke ya estaba en la puerta dispuesto a seguir a la ojijade la vos del joven pelirrojo lo detuvo.

.-esto es entre ella y yo, así que yo iré a buscarla – coloco una mano en mi hombro y me miro como diciendo "no te metas". Lo mire fulminante, vaya idiota se había buscado Sakura, pensé.

.-hmp – la verdad me importaba una mierda lo que pudiera decirme ese tipo, seguí en mi tarea, cuando iba a abrir la puerta puso mas fuerza en su agarre en un vago intento de detenerme, me gire y dijo

.- no voy a volver a repetirlo, es nuestro problema, sasuke-chan – ya comenzaba a exasperarme, juro que si volvía a usar el –chan iba a matarlo. Saque su mano con brusquedad, tenia que apurarme si quería encontrarla y encima una fina capa de lluvia había comenzado a caer. No tenía tiempo y "ese" insistía en retenerme.

Tome un paraguas y rápidamente salí de mi casa, obviamente no sin antes estamparle un buen golpe en la cara a ese idiota. La busque por todos lados, corriendo y viendo en todas las direcciones buscándola a ella, buscando esa cabellera rosada, buscando aquellos ojos verde jade. La lluvia se había intensificado aun mas, aun así seguía con mi recorrido hasta que finalmente la vi, sentada en una banca de un parque bastante alejado. Suspire, el alma me había vuelto al cuerpo, y ahí lo note…yo quería protegerla a toda costa.

End flash back

Mi tren de pensamiento se detuvo al verla detenerse de repente, para volver a andar mas rápidamente, se tambaleaba, me apure a llegar a ella cuando la vi caer. Me asuste. Aun así reaccione y la tome en pleno aire evitando así que se lastimase. Coloque una mano en su frente, volaba de fiebre, y aquí otro sentimiento, preocupación. La tome en brazos y al elevar la vista, otra vez él.

.- la llevare al hospital – dijo, y como en ocasiones anteriores lo ignore olímpicamente y seguí con mi camino hacia el hospital. No tarde mucho en llegar, una vez allá unas enfermeras llevaron a Sakura a un cuarto y no se bien que le dieron, aunque supuse que era para que le bajara la fiebre.

Ella dormía y yo sentado a su lado no hacia mas que contemplarla, ahí tan frágil, débil y…molesta. Siempre me tenía pensando en ella, en su bella sonrisa, en sus ojos llenos de brillo, cerré los ojos con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos, los abrí y ahí estaba, dormida con ese leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas a causa de la fiebre que le daba un aspecto muy bonito.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, a cada rato miraba el reloj que en esa habitación había, las agujas se movían con una lentitud enorme como burladse de mi, torturándome con aquel silencio, mas no me moví de allí, de su lado.

Sasuke´s Pov end

Abrió los ojos lentamente por la abundante luz que había en aquella habitación, estaba relajada, en ese cuarto de paredes blancas y enormes ventanas que daban a un hermoso jardín. Un momento, ella estaba en la puerta del colegio, cuando… ¿Qué había pasado luego? ¿En donde estaba? Sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos, así que decidida a encontrar respuestas intento incorporase, sin lograrlo, porque un peso sobre ella se lo impedía. Busco con la mirada aquel obstáculo, mejor dicho, a esa persona.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque enseguida una sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujo en su rostro. Si, Uchiha Sasuke estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla dormido y apoyado sobre ella. Se veía tan tranquilo, sus facciones relajadas, su pelo alborotado. Se sonrojó levemente al notar lo que estaba pensando y ahí lo noto, la tenia tomada de la mano.

"Su mano es tan calida…" lo miro con cariño mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello.

.- siempre terminas salvándome – dijo al viento la pelirrosa, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones azabaches del chico.

.- gracias sasuke-kun… - dijo en otro susurro para luego plantar un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

.- siempre voy a protegerte – dijo aun con los ojos serrados.

Se quedo congelada… ¿estaba despierto? ¿La había oído? Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Avergonzada se alejo un poco, pero aun estaban muy cerca, él la miro directo a los ojos, una ráfaga de viento calido los envolvió, eran solo ellos en un momento mágico. (n/a: aunque en mi fic estos no suelen durar mucho n.nU)

Se oyó un carraspeo en la entrada del cuarto dejando ver a una enfermera algo ruborizada y con una sonrisa picara. (n/a: se los dije XD)

.-ejem señorita Haruno, solo venia a decirle que si quiere ya puede irse, recuerde estos días reposar para recuperarse totalmente y… perdón si interrumpí – dijo la joven enfermera al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

.- hmp vamos te acompaño a casa – dijo el moreno ya de pie.

.- n-no es necesario e-estoy bien – tartamudeo apenada.

.- la última vez que me dijiste eso te desmayaste – dijo con una ceja levantada el moreno – así que nada de peros –

No tenía salida, así que se apuro tomo sus cosas y juntos partieron de aquel hospital. Caminaron tranquilos, hablando de vez en cuando, es decir, Sakura hablaba y Sasuke contestaba con sus "hmp".

.-¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? – no pudo evitar que esa pregunta se escapara, quería oír la respuesta, pero esta no llego, solo un típico hn. Suspiro, ¿Cómo se supone que pudiese entenderlo si solo decía hmp o hn?

.- vamos dime! – chillo la pelirrosa.

.- ¿de verdad queres oírlo? – dijo después de un rato.

.- si no, no te estaría preguntado - ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantener una conversación decente con él?

.- hmp porque eres muy débil – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, no esperaba esa pregunta, ella solo inflo las mejillas en señal de disgusto dándole un aspecto muy infantil.

No mucho después llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa donde ese despidieron.

En el Ichiraku´s Ramen, Naruto y Hinata, comían alegremente a petición del hiperactivo rubio, que ya iba por su cuarto plato.

.- N-naruto-kun c-crees q-que Sakura-chan e-este bien? – pregunto sin poder evitar tartamudear la pelinegra.

.- tranquila Hinata-chan, si esta con Sasuke-teme no le pasara nada dattebayo! – chillo el alegre.

Siguieron conversando de cualquier cosa, cabe decir que Hinata no cabía en si de la felicidad, estaba con el chico que le gustaba, solos, aunque estaba muy nerviosa y su sonrojo era muy evidente, el rubio no lo noto. Todo estaba bien, él le estaba contando sobre sus anegadotas, mientras ella de vez en cuando dejaba escapar alguna que otra tímida risa, hasta que se callo de pronto.

La miraba fijamente y algo serio, se estremeció al sentir su mirada y se sonrojo aun mas, fue ahí que él empezó a acercarse a su rostro.

"dios, Naruto kun va, va a " – a cada segundo se iba tensando cada vez mas.

.-N-naruto-kun… - susurro ella al verlo mas cerca.

.-Hinata…-dijo en un tono suave, poso un dedo al costado de sus labios – ¡¡tienes ramen en la cara!! – grito de repente con una gran sonrisa (n/a : jajaja perdón no pude evitarlo)

Unos segundos después la chica cayo inconsciente en sus brazos.

.-Hinata?? –

.-Hinata!! – grito algo asustado con la chica aun en brazos.

En un lugar lejano, en una habitación de un pequeño departamento un joven pelirrojo hablaba por teléfono.

.-te dije q te quedaras tranquilo Deidara… - dijo ya algo irritado.

_.- pero Sasori-sempai tu eres muy impaciente mas vale que no hagas nada estupido y le termines haciendo daño a Sakura-chan, sino me enfadare_ – chillo el rubio de coleta.

.- estas de su lado? –

.- no_, pero si no lo haces Uchiha te dejara peor que ayer_ – dijo un poco preocupado.

.-ajajajaj no te preocupes, ya tengo algo en mente – pauso – que tonto fui no?

_.- a que te refieres?_

.-siempre la cuide del Uchiha mayor, nunca pese que seria el menor quien intentara quitármela, aun así no lo lograra…

Continuara…

y q les parecio ?

espero sus opiniones D

hasta el proximo capitulo

ja ne !


	10. Chapter 10

Si, si lo sé tarede una eternidad. En un momento pensé en no seguir este fic, pero no me parecio justo, aunque la mayoria de los que seguian esta historia deben haberse perdido, decidí seguirlo y terminarlo sin tardar tanto en actualizar. Desde ya perodn, y a los que empiezan a leer esta historia desde ahora, espero que les guste

Capitulo 10

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-dialogo de los personajes-

(n/a notas de la autora ósea yo)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena

_Escenas de capítulo anterior_

.-

_.- a que te refieres?_

.-

.-siempre la cuide del Uchiha mayor, nunca pese que seria el menor quien intentara quitármela, aun así no lo lograra…

.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva mañana se acercaba en el horizonte, aun así siendo muy temprano un joven pelinegro se encontraba en la calle de camino al instituto pues los preparativos para el festival iban a dar comienzo.

Momentos después de cruzar las colosales puertas del Instituto Konoha pudo observar que ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraba trabajando, unos preparaban los puestos, otros se encargaban de la decoración, los eventos, etc. En fin, ese día iba a ser muy largo, siguió caminando, haciéndose paso entre sus compañeros cuando…

.-

"¿Pero que mierda…?" -

.-

Ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa que debía estar en cama, parada sobre lo que parecía un pequeño escenario con un altavoz dando instrucciones.

.-

.-Sakura, ¿Qué haces acá? – volteo a verlo aterrorizada, si, ahora vendría el sermón de su vida, acompañado por las frías miradas que solo el Uchiha podía dar – Deberías estardescansando en tu casa.

.-

.-etto…es q-que…y-yo- una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios – ya sabes, yo tengo que

.-

.-dirigir los preparativos y no podía faltar el primer día, si eso… - trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, rezando porque se lo tragara y no la retara. Rió nuevamente aunque fue enmudecida de inmediato por la seria mirada de reproche que le mandaba Sasuke.

.-

.- para eso estoy yo ¿no? Digo después de todo yo también tengo que encargarme de esto – dijo con untado suave, los ojos verdes se iluminaron por completo porque ¿Sasuke diciendo esas cosas? Era imposible – ¿o estas insinuando que no puedo hacerlo? – una gigantesca gota de sudor bajo por la cien de Sakura.

.-

.-n-no claro que no Sasuke-kun – sonrió tímidamente, cosa que le pareció increíblemente tierno al Uchiha. Embobado ni noto que ella ya estaba gritando a más no poder mientras le señalaba a uno de sus compañeros sobre la posición de un cartel o algo así. Gruño, esa chica lo tenía loco, y definitivamente le estaba tomando el pelo.

.-

La levanto y se la cargo en el hombro como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara, si no la sacaba de allí pronto terminaría internada. Gritaba y pataleaba como loca y aunque sonrojada le reclamaba al Uchiha que la soltara. ( rima y todo XD)

.-

.-¡¡Sasuke-teme suelta a Sakura-chan!! – el rubio hiperactivo se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por las amigas de la pelirrosa

.-

.- No cabe duda de nunca vas a dejar de ser el mismo dobe – frunció el seño resignado, se giro para seguir con su camino aun cargando a la chica que frustrada por sus intentos fallidos de escape se dejaba llevar.

.-

.-¡Que te pasa baka! - contraataco el rubio enojado

.-

.- ¡Que te pasa a vos, Sakura debería estar en su casa descansado como se lo dijo el medico que vamos a esperar a que se desmaye aca de nuevo! – la dedico una indiferente mirada a un Naruto cabizbajo.

.-

- Pero Sasuke yo le dije que ya estaba bien, así que no te la agarres con él – dijo Sakura

.-

Intentando que sus dos amigos dejaran de pelear y gracias a dios Sasuke la había "liberado" – no te preocupes Naruto- susurro al oído y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

.-

.-Sasuke tiene razón – intervino Ino – si Sakura no se cuida no va a poder cantar en nuestro puesto – sonrió ampliamente, Ten ten y Hinata temblaron un poco al ver esto, esa actitud en su amiga solo significaban una cosa, problemas…problemas para ellas.

.-

.-¿¡Qué!? – Tragó con dificultad - ¡No, no lo permitiré dattebayo!

.-

.- pero Naruto nosotros nos encargamos del bar y si Sakura no canta no va a venir nadie, aparte ella tiene una voz magnifica, vamos a ganar mucho – reía con ganas la rubia imaginando las ganancias - ¿Vos que opinas Sakura? – cambio a una vos dulce ysuplicante poniendo carita de perro abandonado.

.-

.- Sabes que no le puedo decir que no a esa cara, no es justo – contesto inflando los cachetes de forma infantil.

.-

.- ¡No! – negó nuevamente el rubio, dejando a un Sasuke medio confuso, ¿Por qué Naruto no quería que ella cantara?

.-

.- Tranquilo Naruto, no va a pasar nada – intentó tranquilizarlo Ten ten.

.-

.-E-eso ap-parte nosotros v-vamos a estar a-ahí - si antes no entendía ahora menos, ¿Qué podía pasar por una simple canción?

.- hm, no seas escandaloso es solo una canción -

.-

.- ¡No sabes nada dattebayo! – lo cortó – ¡La ultima vez que Sakura canto todos los pervertidos de este colegio casi se le echan encima! – esas palabras fueron más quesuficientes para que el Uchiha se pusiera en contra de la propuesta.

.-

Ino iba replicar, pero el aura maligna que emanaba el pelinegro dejo más que en claro que ese sería un tema que hablarían después…mucho después. Sin perder tiempo la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro hasta su casa. Nunca había estado dentro, era sencilla pero decorada con un muy buen gusto. Estaban solos, pues la madre de Sakura se encontraba de viaje y no volvería hasta un par de días mas adelante. Ella le decía que estaba bien, que no se tomara la molestia de cuidarla tanto, pero es que simplemente no podía no hacerlo.

La acompaño hasta su cuarto, la arropo como un padre a una niña pequeña que no puede dormir, y se sentó a su lado.

.-

.-No puedo dormir si sé que me estas mirando – le dijo con los ojos cerrados – no sé que podes llegar a hacerme – rió ante tal comentario. Se acerco sigiloso a ella que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y al oído le susurro.

.-

.- Nada malo, hoy vine a cuidarte, pero no sé si voy a poder decir lo mismo mañana – dijo en tono sensual Sasuke, provocando un notable sonrojo en la chica, aun sentía su aliento golpear contra su piel, estremeciéndola por completo.

.-

.- eso significa que deberé golpearte mañana – soltó y le dio la espalda.

.-

Una sincera sonrisa se pinto en sus finos labios, se sentó el borde de la cama y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, gracias a kami estaba de espada sino él habría visto lo colorada que estaba, estaba muy nerviosa rezando porque cesaran sus caricias, pero no fue así, finalmente se dejo llevar y se quedo dormida.

.-

Y así, dormida, no sintió aquel fugaz beso depositado en sus labios.

.-

..-

Continuara….

Espero sus comentarios, aunque sean solo para decirme que soy injusta por sertan colgada con los cap P


End file.
